1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, and more particularly, to a wireless communication terminal and program updating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices such as Wireless phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are widely used as an important communication device. Wireless communication devices have recently incorporated various functions and characteristics, and requirements for technical flexibility for compatible operation between the devices have increased. For this reason, the architecture of the wireless communication devices requires complicated programs to meet both the users and technical requirements. Initial programming of the devices is performed during the process of manufacturing when the device is generally programmed with basic characteristics and data commonly applied to the same type of devices. Subsequent programming is performed to reflect regional requirement or a user's specific requirement, for example, to use another provider's network.
In some cases, it is required to update the program of the wireless communication device. For example, a new function that has been not previously used needs be added or a program correcting an error should be updated. Under all circumstances, the updating process should be performed conveniently and reliably.
However, in conventional program updating methods, when the process of downloading a program is interrupted by an undesired event such as power off, battery removal, or signal reception failure, rebooting of the wireless communication device is often required. In this case, the program is not updated and downloading the file should be performed again.